Love that never ends
by lovepeetaeverlark1
Summary: Katniss convinces Peeta to leave their small town of panem to follow his dreams. She tells him that he can come back in two years and see if he sill feels the same. Her life will change completely . She's been hiding a secret from him... Something that can change their relationship forever. Modern Day AU. Its my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Prologue

"Katniss, I can stay here with you and we can be happy. I mean like get married and one day I'll take over the bakery."

Honestly I don't know what to say. Half of me wants Peeta to stay but the other half... Well it just wouldn't be right keeping him here, I know that one day he'll hate me for making him stay. I don't want that. Peeta means everything to me and if letting him go is the best thing to do even if its just for his benefit. Yeah it may hurt him but one day he'll thank me and I'll be here waiting for him... even if he never comes back. I've given my heart and soul to Peeta Mellark, he's mine and mi his anything other than that is unthinkable. I dont know if I'll ever be ale to love someone as much as I love Peeta or eve more. My family moved away to the city to be with Prim, for her school. I love y family and the reason why I stayed here in panem is because m grandparents left m some land and I obviously love it here and I cant think of any other place to be at. I was born and raised here and this is the pace where I met Peeta for the first time. His family is so kind. His mom and dad are so sweet and were ecstatic when they found out about him and I. His two older brothers are well very fun to be around. Nicolas is the oldest and hes about to get married and leave this town unfortunately,. Rye on the other hand is a complete man child and is currently dating my friend Johanna Mason. Actually they are really good together. If you have those two drunk, you'll laugh until you cant even breathe. They are completely perfect for echother. Peeta going away if the best thing. He'll have so many opportunities to be the artist he wants to be. Me keeping him here just isn't right.

"Peeta, its better for you to leave. Peeta you need to explore the world and go places, me keeping you here is selfish and cruel, I cant do that to you. Just go Peeta, it'll be easier for both of us." I tell him

"Katniss, don't you see... I don't need to explore the world when you are my whole world. Cant you see you're my everything. Life without you ins unthinkable. I wont leave you." he says.

"Well you have to leave.. because I'll never forgive myself. Please just leave, go live a life outside of this town. If you feel the need to come back.. well come back in two years. I'll be waiting for you. Always"

"I love you Katniss I never want you to forget that. I'll be back, you'll see, I'll be back and I'll stay here forever Katniss.. with you forever." he says with tears threatening to spill out of hi baby blue eyes.

"stay with me?" He says one last time before heading out he door.

"Always" I tell him and I know it'll always be that way. Till the end of my days forever.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Years later

"Mommy. Mommy. Please please please take me to papa's bakery with uncie Rye. Please, please pleaseee... I've been a good girl today!" my daughter says yelling from up the stairs, being very careful on making sure she doesn't fall down the stairs.

My daughter, she's two years old, a perfect combination of her father ad I. She has my dark brown hair and her fathers piercing blue eyes, she has his personality which is a curse and a blessing. I'll admit I miss him everyday, I'm still waiting for him. Its been 3 years I told him that if he didn't like it he could come back in two years, but it's been 3 so obviously he decided to stay, which I don't blame him. I never told Peeta about Olivia, his family knows about it. They were the first to know, his mom begged me to contact Peeta about my pregnancy but I told her that I didn't want to ruin his future. I know im stubborn. If Peeta were to come back and see he had a daughter that he never knew about, either he would love her and be happy or he would definelty hate me for the rest of my existing life. His family loves Olivia as so my family, they come to visit all the time because they cant stay away from their jewel of a granddaughter. Olivia is starting to ask questions like "where's my daddy" or "mommy, why don't I have my daddy with me like everyone else". Of course it breaks my heart but my response all the time is "daddy is on a long long trip sweetie and he'll come back I know it". Of course I'm an evil person but I know Peeta will be back one day and I know that he will never hate Olivia but he'll hate me for doing this and for keeping his family from telling him. Rye obviously tell me everyday that I need to talk to Peeta, that I need to tell hm about his daughter. We have this discussion a least every time we see each other. He just got married to Johanna which was great, Peeta didn't attend apparently was working and couldn't get the day off. I cried when they told me obviously I was about 7 months pregnant at the time so my hormones were out of place. Mr. Mellark and Mrs. Mellark love Olivia more than anything in the world. She's their princess, they spoil her rotten. I feel as if I've done something wrong. Not telling Peeta about his daughter.

"Okay sweetie Okay we'll go but first you have to put your shoes on and your raincoat because its raining outside sweet pea." I tell her as she jumps enthusiastically.

"Yay mommy, you're the bestestest mommy in the whole wide world." She goes off yelling while trying to retrieve her raincoat and shoes.

"Okay honey, but you better hurry if you want to play with papa mellak."

"Okay mommy, I got it all done look look I'm a smart girls I can put my shoes on." Sometimes her enthusiasm reminds me of her father.

"Okay come on Olivia lets go"

Once we arrive at the bakery, there's a red shiny car in the parking lot. I come here everyday and not once have I ever seen the car. Probably just some tourist looking for a good place to eat some baked goods. Smart person, they came to the right place and they are in luck. Olivia is going to talk their ears off. She loves to bake and for a two year old she is very smart. Mr. Mellark has taught her very well I may say. Once we head in the frst face I see is obviously Rye's. A smile breaks out on his face, he loves Olivia as well as me. We get along but he just wishes Peeta knew about Olivia.

"Olivia, hi princess how are you on this fine day." he asks her is a funny attempt at a girl voice, obviously Johanna punches him in the shoulder.

"Rye quit trying to mock brainless she'll cut you like butter." Its funny to see Johanna all chubby and stuff, well she is pregnant with their first child and she kind walks like a duck. Pretty hilarious but she gets mad a me when I tease her about it.

"Haha, very funny Rye and Johanna I'm not brainless for the thousandth time." I tell her with a scold on my face.

"No. No. No. But you are brainless Katniss. You're very brainless." She walks away laughing at me.

Olivia has already gone to the back to see what her papa has been doing. Those two are like glitter and glue, they can never say away from each other.

"Katniss..." Rye is about to talk to me about telling Peeta about Olivia. I know that him and I have had this discussion already so I just beat him to it.

"Rye I know. I know I have to tell him. I'm just scared okay, I know I screwed up and I know im only causing him and Olivia harm even you guys because I've made you keep this secret from Peeta know I'm sorry okay.

"No Katniss listen I wanna tell you..." I interrupt him again

"I know Rye I know. Peeta doesn't deserve this and im a horrible person. But listen I told him that if he really wanted to stay that he should come back in two years and its been 3. He forgot, okay but im still waiting for him and I always will."

Then I hear him. I hear the sweet voice that ive been craving to here for the last 3 years. Peeta. I'm in total shock, he's not the boy that left town but a grown man and god is he eve more handsome. I stand there in awe not knowing what to do.

"Katniss, its me, Peeta. I've come back, I know its been three years and I'm sorry, but I still love you and I'm here to take over the bakery. Katniss, I love you"

Peeta's here. Oh my god, I don't know what to do. Right then, that's when Mr. Mellark come out the back carrying Olivia wen Olivia shouts "DADDY!"

Peeta's attention has now gone to the child his father is carrying. She struggles to get out of her papa's embrace. Peeta's face is like a combination of confusion , awe, love and anger.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy, it's daddy he's here he's back just like you said he would." She says running towards Peeta. He looks at me right before she gets to him and embraces him so hard as if she lets go he'll go away. Peeta obviously grabs her and seems like forever. He doesn't let go, he is just hugging her just as hard and tears are welling up in his gorgeous blue eyes. Identical to Olivia's eyes, no doubt that she is a Mellark. I stand there just taking in the scenery, when Peeta's eyes come to meet mine. I know this isn't going to be good. He hates me I know it. He hates me now, the love that he just professed to me a while ago has left and now he hates me. I'll have to live with that forever.

"Katniss, We need to talk. Now." He says it with pure hatred and anger. It sends chills down my back. I know this wont be good.

**Do you guys like it? I hope you guys do. Maybe I'll right some more I don't know depends on how the night will treat me tonight! Comment guys and tell me what you think**

**I also have an instagram account all about THG and a tumblr that I recently just started using! My Instagram account is _love_peeta_everlark_ ad my tumblr account is _lovepeetaeverlark_:) Please follow and I'll follow back!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Peeta."

I knew right then and there that talking to Peeta about Olivia wasn't going to be a very pleasant conversation. In the matter of fact, I knew after this discussion I would be a reckless mess, loving Peeta had done that to. He had left me vulnerable, not that I blamed him but sometimes wish that I could just take a hit and not feel the need to be comforted by Peeta. After giving birth to Olivia, I felt alone. I needed Peeta with me there. For him to be there and be the loving that he had always been. We use to talk about children and starting a family, I knew he always wanted a baby girl and to name her Olivia. He would always talk about when I would get pregnant he would make me millions of cheese buns just for his child and I. When I found out that I was pregnant, believe me I was terrified without Peeta. I ended up in the Mellarks front lawn early in the morning, that's when Mrs. Mellark came outside and invited me inside. I told her everything and I told her that I didn't think I could do it one, she told me " Honey, you sometimes think you cant do it, trust me that how I felt when I pregnant of Peeta ha-ha and he was my third child, sweetie Peeta would want to know about your blessing in disguise, so you give him a call and we'll see from there. You're part of the family now Katniss and so is that baby of yours."

"No. Mrs. Mellark I cant call him. I'll ruin his future I can be that selfish please Mrs. Mellark please just be the grandma that my child will want. One day, One day I'll tell him" I tell her with tears rushing down my face. All she does is give me a ad smile and hug me tight. Then she rubs my still flat stomach and says with a smile on her face " It'll be the first baby that we'll have running around this house in about 18 years and it'll truly be a blessing if it ended up being a girl." She says to me, Mrs. Mellark was no doubt my main support system during my pregnancy and was there for me when I went into labor and to this day has been Olivia's favorite grandparent.

" Hey princess, I need t talk t your mommy for just a uh- well for just a bit okay, stay here with papa" Peeta says very awkward to his daughter

Then he looks at me and says " Back. Now."

Once we head into the office, I except all hell to break lose but Peeta has never been the kind of person to yell before sitting down and talking like a civilized person.

"What's her name?" He tells me in a calm tone.

"Olivia Mellark"

" What a beautiful name. Katniss why didn't you tell me about my daughter? I had the right to know didn't I? Tell Me Katniss why does everyone in this forsaken town know I had a daughter but me." His voice starts to rise.

"Peeta, I didn't want to ruin what you already had. You had a future, I couldn't stand in the way of that. I tried many times picking up the phone to call you and tell you. Right after Rye's wedding I went to the phone booth and dialed your number. You answered but I never responded, I was seven months pregnant. Peeta I'm sorry. I know I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but Peeta look at it through my perspective I wouldn't forgive myself if you had left everything just t stay in this town with us." I tell him through the sobs.

" Dammit Katniss, no no no no That's you being selfish. I never wanted to leave but then I did and I enjoyed my job. There was not one day, not one freaking day that I didn't think about you. Whenever I would call home I'd ask about you all the time and you know what my family would say 'oh shes fine, oh she came to the bakery today'. Not once. Not once did they ever tell me about your pregnancy. Why? Why? I wish I could've been there. Wish I could've seen you glow and see you caring our baby. Katniss I honestly dont know if I can forgive you. She's all grown up Katniss, that's two years of her life that I'll never get back. And that breaks my heart. You were it for me, you were my everything when came back, I stopped by your house but you weren't there. I came to the bakery and Rye told me that you come to the bakery at least everyday. I had it all planned out, I was going to shower you with love... I- I, I was going to take you out to dinner and then drive you back home and then you and I would be happy. Then I would ask you to marry me and you would say yes, we would buy a house together and I'd take over the bakery then we would have children and I would be there the whole time. To see you grow and see you glow ha-ha silly dreams right? Katniss I just don't know right now I need time okay, I'll be over in a while so we can talk. I'm sorry Katniss I just.. I just don't -" I cut him off with a kiss, I know its immature but it just felt so right. I pull away quick enough to see the tears in his eyes before I say

"Bye Peeta, I had to do it just once." I rush out of the office and ask Mr. Mellark that if Olivia can stay here for a while. He obviously says yes and rush out of the bakery just in time to hear Peeta call after me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm already half way down the street when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and I see Peeta. He's always had such a soft grip on anything he touches and he's always been extra careful on touching me. I'm staring into his intense blue eyes and he's staring at my gray ones.

"Katniss. Running away from this isn't going to solve anything. I just found out that I have a daughter with the love of my life, how do you expect me to react?" He asks not daring to look away from my eyes.

"Peeta, I wanted to tell you I really did I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry I kept her from you." Tears are rushing down my face already and before I can even take in whats around me I'm sobbing and I'm a horrible mess. Peeta takes in closely and hugs me hard.

" Katniss don't cry, you know that when you cry that's my undoing. I never meant for this to go out of place, I'm sorry I yelled at you back in the bakery it just took me by surprise. I just I just don't know what to say Katniss." He says still holding on to me just like when we were teenagers. I miss his warm embrace I miss all of him, being in love with Peeta has made me weak in a way. I've been so strong for Olivia because I can't have her not having a mom that's not 100 percent there for her every needs. I mean yeah she has he grandparents and her uncles and aunt but I have to be there for her. It was hard when I had just given birth to her, I was exhausted but I was emotionally drained from the labor, It got to the point where I couldn't even hold Olivia without crying because she reminded me so much of her daddy. I'm sobbing hysterically now and I feel bad for crying and showing that I'm weak but I just needed to let it all out.

"Shh Katniss its okay, I just want you to know that I still love you but its too much to take in , I always always wanted to have kids with you, to get married and see you glowing, Katniss I never ever wanted to bring you pain that was never my intention, I love you more than life itself. Olivia, she's my daughter. She's my daughter. She's our daughter, god Katniss I've dreamt about this for the longest time, yeah this isn't the way I pictured but I still want you and I want all of you and I want Olivia. Katniss tell me all about Olivia but why don't we go back to your house and talk about all of it?" I nod and he takes my hand and we start walking back to the Bakery to pick up Olivia.

"Peeta, she loves you so much, to her you're her hero. She knows everything about you, she's smart for a two year old. She misses you and its all my fault." I feel the tears coming on but Peeta's there to stop them with a long passionate kiss. I feel that spark I want more. I want Peeta and all of him. After he separates from me he looks at me and says " Katniss stop thinking that way. I forgive you and I just want to move forward from this and enjoy my time with my daughter and her mother, after all I am her father" He smiles at me and I simply laugh. I truly have missed him and all I want is to finally be a family with the 3 of us. Peeta looks at me and takes my hand and we walk together towards the bakery to our daughter. That sounds right _Our _daughter.


End file.
